


Лилии

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sentimental
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom HP PostHogwarts 2017. Бета - volhinskamorda.





	Лилии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387845) by [iamisaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac). 



Как и каждый год, Лили сидит рядом с надгробием и пальцем водит по написанному на нем имени.

— Счастливого дня смерти, — говорит она. — Я раньше никогда не знала, правда, почему ты сделала это. Я была рада — не пойми неправильно. Я просто… Всегда хотела знать, смогла бы я быть такой же смелой, как ты. — Лили усмехается. — Такой же смелой, как та, в чью честь меня назвали.

Она кладет цветы на могилу — лилии. Еще одна традиция, одной Лили от другой.

— Теперь я знаю, — произносит она. — Я буду смелой. Всегда. — И ненадолго замолкает. — Хочу, чтобы ты узнала первой, бабушка. Я беременна.


End file.
